Contact
by EmberSH
Summary: Tony may be king of the school, but it's Loki who really holds the power. And they both know it. High school AU, PwP, Bondage, FrostIron.


CONTACT

Tony slipped the door closed behind him, glancing around the room as he headed for the desk. It looked like he had managed to get here first for a change.  
Appearances could be deceiving.

He turned back to face the door, where Loki stood casually reclined, and if his eyes wandered well, who could blame him?  
Loki smirked, pushing off from the door. Stark had long since learnt not to question how he managed it. Loki was good at going unseen, despite being over six foot and strikingly handsome, and that was a trait the shorter boy valued. It would be far harder to stay king of the school without Loki whispering everyone's dirty little secrets into his ear, especially with people like Steve Rogers and Thor vying for the position. Not that they saw it as a competition, as such, but attractive jocks could cause a serious problem for the billionaire's social life if not handled _just right_. Which was why he had befriended them.  
Sure they were both irritating, naïve and all around do-gooders, but he had to keep up appearances. If he was honest he'd rather be spending time with the deliciously rumpled Bruce Banner from his AP chemistry class. The things he wanted to do to the boy were obscene, and given half a chance he'd give the boy a night he'd never forget.

"Hmmm, you look like you're thinking of something fun."  
Of course, even Bruce couldn't stand up to Loki when he did _that _with his voice. Dropping so low and husky that Tony could _feel _his blood pressure rising in all the right ways. "Maybe."  
Tony _hated_ high school sometimes. Instead of grabbing Bruce, or Loki, or, hell, even _Steve_ for his own he was stuck dating petty girls like Pepper Potts, because that's what was expected.  
It wasn't all bad, he supposed. Natasha, the infamous Black Widow (as Loki called her), went through guys like nobody's business. Which had been fine by Tony because, hey, it's no fun to fuck until it's stale and she'd known how to do things that just blew his mind. Pepper, however, was so vanilla it was a chore.  
Loki's breath ghosting along his neck was enough to bring Tony back into the present. "Are you going to tell me what you're thinking about?" Loki's voice was rough, so unlike the cultured voice he used during school hours. He spoke like someone had been using his throat for hours, and that sent a spike of lust through Tony like nothing else could. As always it sent his thoughts spiralling because, God, what wouldn't he do to be the cause of that voice?  
It was a pipe dream, of course. Loki was never anything but perfectly in control. Tony couldn't imagine him ever bottoming, let alone allowing someone to abuse him the way Tony longed to. But that was fine, what he got in return was _so _worth it.

"You first," Tony was proud of how steady his voice was, "What's the word?"  
Loki smirked, Tony could tell even if he couldn't see the younger boy, who had moved to stand behind him. "Thor's cheating on Jane with Darcy. She'd do pretty much _anything _to make sure Jane doesn't find out. You know what they're like."  
Tony grinned, this was good. Darcy was close friends with Pepper. Let her know he knew about her tryst with Thor and she wouldn't dare tell Pepper about catching him sleeping with her roommate. He knew she was debating it.  
"Anything else?" Loki had plenty more. Sometimes Tony wondered how he had time to hear so much, but he'd long since given up asking. People didn't notice Loki, and it would never cease to amaze him the things people talk about when they think they're unobserved.  
Somewhere along the line Loki's hands came to rest on his shoulders, and then one drifted down to his hip. Tony relaxed into the hold.  
"I think I've done quite well," Loki breathed into his ear after finishing his final anecdote, an illicit teacher-student affair, "Don't you?"  
It wasn't really a question, so Tony just groaned in response as the hand on his shoulder moved to his throat and gripped.  
Sparks shot under Tony's skin, he could already feel the high he got from Loki's domination tugging at him. The younger boy's grip tightened, and Tony's head fell back to allow him to breathe, resting on Loki's shoulder.

"Look at you, Stark. Barely touching you and you're a mess already." The hand on his hip squeezed suddenly, and Tony practically whimpered. "Slut."  
Tony couldn't supress the shudder that ran through him, and _knew _Loki could feel him. It had been far too long. He must have spoken out loud, because Loki was laughing his deep, dangerous laugh.  
"It's only been a month Stark, are you this desperate for someone to abuse you?"  
Loki may sound cold and dismissive, but Tony knew he craved this just as much. Their sick game. Loki spent his whole life in the shadow of his adoptive brother, the idea of someone wanting _him _was a power rush he just couldn't resist. And knowing he was the only person who could force the infamous Tony Stark to his knees was heady.  
Tony pressed back against him, knowing what was expected from him. "Yes." He gasped.  
"Good." Loki's voice was dark. Darker than usual, but before Tony could even register it he was being slammed face first into the desk. Pain flared across his chest and he _loved _it. "Because we're going to be playing rough today pet."

That nickname only ever meant one thing, and Tony felt his cock twitch against the table. "Yes Master." He practically purred. Looking over his shoulder he saw Loki pulling a tie out of his pocket, and took his cue without being told. Bringing his hands up to press them to the table above his head he smirked at Loki, who returned the expression. They didn't bother discussing safe words, it was the same every time. Tony had once suggested he use 'Thor', and Loki had struck him hard enough that he tasted blood. Masochist that he was, Tony had enjoyed it, and the rough floor sex that had followed, but when they had both calmed down they agreed it would be better to have one set word. Not that Tony had ever needed it. The man had no limits.

Loki must have sensed that Tony's mind was wandering, because he thrust his hips sharply against the brunette's, shoving Tony hard into the desk. The keening noise the older boy made was enough to make Loki growl possessively as he leant forwards, chest covering Tony's back, to tie his hands together.  
"You had better hope that hallway stays empty" Loki whispered, biting down on Stark's earlobe "Because I'm going to make you _scream_."  
School was over, so the hallway was pretty much guaranteed to stay empty, but just the _idea_ was enough to send a hot flush through Tony's body.  
Loki's hands slipped down to unbutton Tony's jeans, pushing them down over his hips until they pooled on the ground. Then he gently ran his fingers along the inside of the waistband of Tony's boxers, sinking his teeth into the man's shoulder as soon as he was distracted.  
The boxers quickly followed the jeans, tangling around Tony's ankles.

Loki slid down the older boy's body, keeping contact for as long as possible, to pull off Tony's shoes and socks, before encouraging him to step out of the puddle of fabric. His journey up the billionaire's body was slower, as he placed small nips along his leg, and a particularly vicious bite at his hip that had Tony bucking forward and crying out without thinking. Loki brought the palm of him hand against Stark's unbitten thigh in retaliation for the noise, not that it worked as a discouragement.

"Please." Tony begged. Loki hummed in a non-committal manner. Stark was not _nearly_ as desperate as he could be, but Loki was aware they were working within a time constraint. If he was too late home Thor would become suspicious and talk to their father. The last thing Loki wanted was that old coot sticking his nose in where it wasn't wanted, so he decided to pull out his favourite move, the one that _always _had Tony writhing when he did it, though he had no idea why the man loved it so much. He gently ran both hands up the inside of Starks shirt, rubbing softly over the man's spine before moving his hands to the side to rest over the boy's ribs. He leant close, so his whole clothed body was pressed flushed against Tony's and bit hard into the juncture between the neck and shoulder, dragging his nails over the boy's sensitive ribs hard enough to draw blood.

As Loki predicted, Tony screamed. Bucking and writhing underneath the stronger boy.

Loki waited for him to calm a little before threading the fingers of one hand through Tony's hair, yanking his head back and holding the other hand in front of his face.  
Tony needed no further prompting. He knew what was coming, taking Loki's fingers into his mouth and sucking. He groaned like a porn star as he ran his tongue over Loki's finger pads, relishing the metallic taste of his blood, and the younger body groaned painfully into his neck.  
When the fingers were removed Tony felt strangely empty, and groaned in pure frustration. It was short lived, however, as two fingers were quickly shoved into him. Twisting and scissoring roughly until all cognitive function stopped. He bucked his hips back against Loki's hand, delighting in the rough burn and the dark chuckle the action caused. Loki's spare hand left his hair to settle on the small of his back, shoving him roughly back into the desk.  
"Patience pet. Wouldn't want to _hurt _you."

The promise in those words was enough to tell whatever remained of Tony's common sense and pride to take a hike. "Oh God. Don't care. _Please. Oh God, Please."_  
Loki's eyes lit up with fiendish delight. He loved it when Tony begged, especially without being told. But he wasn't above pushing to hear more.  
"Please?" The next thrust of his fingers was harder, then he settled back into his previous rhythm.  
"Please Master." Tony was beyond caring about appearances. "Need you. Make me yours. Fuck me. _Break me._"  
Well he hadn't heard _that_ before. "Since you asked _so_ nicely…"

Loki pulled his fingers out, yanking his jeans down. Tony whined in frustration, writhing against the desk in a desperate attempt to get more friction.  
Without warning him, Loki shoved forward suddenly. Using his body weight to pin Stark down whilst he breached the barely stretched hole. He gave himself a moment to adjust, but no more. He knew how much Stark liked to be taken rough and fast. He picked up a brutal, unrelenting pace that slammed Tony's hips into the desk with every thrust. He'd have an interesting bruise come morning. He wasn't going to last half as long as he wanted to. Tony may sleep around, but Loki had gone a whole month without action. He was determined to have Stark come first, if for no reason other than to prove he could hold out longer, but he couldn't reach around to grab the boy's cock without affecting his rhythm, not to mention hurting his hand against the desk, so he did the next best thing. Bracing his right hand to the desk Loki used his left to return him grip on Tony's hair, tilting his head back painfully. Leaning forward until his lips were brushing the older boy's ear Loki bit the shell lightly. "You're such a slut. A pretty little doll made for me to fuck and dump. _This _is what you're good at Stark, what you're _made _for."

Loki shifted his angle, hitting the spot that made Tony see stars. "Scream like the whore you are."  
Tony came undone. His whole body stiffened and shook as his orgasm crashed through him, taking his breath away.  
The erratic clenching of his muscles was enough to drag Loki along with him. He could feel Loki's release coating his insides as he came over the desk.  
Boneless, Tony felt himself slipping towards the floor, and Loki coming with him.  
Panting in the aftermath the billionaire turned to look at Loki, who was giving him a self-satisfied smirk.  
"I love you." Tony whispered.  
"I know."  
It was enough.

* * *

**XD I don't even know what caused this. I was thinking how I'd much rather be writing PwP than struggeling with Absolution of Duplicity (Since I'd already updated that today anyway) and Highschool AUs are my weakness. ^^;  
Thinking I might do a BruceTonySteve companion fic for this if it gets enough interest. Since Tony's a man whore and I want to play with him being dominant and I just love the dynamics of Stark Spangled Banner. But we'll see.  
As always, constructive crit is welcome. I write for enjoyment but I'd LOVE to be better, so let me know how I can improve. **

**Love you guys. **


End file.
